


Stuffed

by Creamy_BBH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_BBH/pseuds/Creamy_BBH
Summary: This is his baby boy...No, this had been  his baby boy. The Alpha above him, muscles rippling, strung tight, bulging, and his thick, thick cock holding his hole open so wide with only the head inside, isn't the little, sweet Alpha he raised. Isn't the Alpha with manners and politeness he raised.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 188





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tweetfic posted on @Creamy_BBH and has been reposted here for privacy reasons and archival purposes. This is a FINISHED work and will not be updated.
> 
> It is being posted primarily in the original tweetfic format (Lots of sentences, short paragraphs to fit the twitter character limit)
> 
> Please Read:
> 
> \- Explicit, shameless smut with dubious moral themes ( incest )
> 
> \- MILF baekhyun. Baekhyun is a man/is male and has male physique- Being referred to as "mother" is not demeaning or emasculating. In this AU, it's the omega's personal preference
> 
> -The words "Pussy/Cunt" Are used interchangeably with the word "Entrance/Asshole/Hole," None of the characters have actual vaginas or non-male genitalia. "Breasts/tits" are also referred to multiple times throughout the fic. This is SOLELY because it sounds filthy, not because the character has a female body.
> 
> -If you didn't bother reading the tags, this fic contains mother/son incest. It does NOT contain underage in ANY manner.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you're "triggered" by incest.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you think "Incest" involving legal age, consenting adults, in any way means "Pedophilia." (It doesn't, you're just ignorant)

He started off so tight and tiny that he could barely fit his cock in his pussy. Had to fuck it daily just to be able to have normal sex without it hurting the Omega's tight little pussy- adoring the way he tried to cover it with his hands whenever the Alpha wanted to look at his handiwork. Telling him it was embarrassing, as a mother, for him to be in such a position. 

This is his baby boy. 

No, this had been his baby boy. The Alpha above him, muscles rippling, strung tight, bulging, and his thick, thick cock holding his pussy open so wide with only the head inside, isn't the little, sweet Alpha he raised. Isn't the Alpha with manners and politeness he raised. 

He's a beast of a man. A man, who easily dwarfs him, which is why his cock hurts his cunt so much initially. It had been so long since he'd had anything substantial penetrate him- And now something the width of his forearm, spearing him open and leaking precum all over his insides, making his body produce even more slick. 

"What's the matter, mom?" He grunts, flushed and panting from the exertion of holding himself still. That little pussy squeezing him so tightly it almost hurt. 

"Ahh- it's... My pussy hurts, baby," he manages, eyebrows furrowed. He's trying so hard to relax. 

Suddenly, the immense thickness is gone, leaving his cunt gaping- he gasps, clenches his legs shut, eyes watering as he watches the Alpha walk towards the door. 

Initially, he thinks, he's walking out on him. Baekhyun's just too hard to deal with. Maybe he has someone else, another hole to fuck, one that can take him more easily. Maybe. 

The Alpha opens the door- fully, and Baekhyun's heart races as the Alpha stalks back towards the bed- planting himself in-between his legs... And going down on him like a man starved. It's sloppy. It's wet. He eats him out until he's trembling and clenching- and he understands, soon, why he opened the door. 

When a group of guards walk by, eyes briefly falling upon his exposed form- his soft little tits and thick thighs, his cock throbs and twitches and he nearly cums on the spot. 

With the door open, the prospect of others watching... Seeing, as his only son defiles his body and he enjoys it more than he should, absolutely lewd and indecent as an Omega, and a royal, no less, he gives way to him in no time. Fingerfucking him until he's squirting slick, and slipping his cock into his cunt mid-orgasm- sending him headfirst into another trembling climax as he forces his pussy open wide enough to accommodate his girth and length. He fucks him missionary. Fucks him doggy-style to watch the way his ass bounces when he slams into him from behind. To give anyone who walks by a show with the way his cute little chest bounces with every thrust. 

Fucks him with the Omega hovering over his lap, the Alpha jack-hammering into his poor pussy from beneath him, thrilled to watch the way he writhes and twitches as he fucks him into oblivion and back. 

Partway through, he makes him feel around his slick hole- delighted with the way he gasps and his lip trembles.

He chokes out, adorably, "You're breaking it..." He's almost sobbing. Not sad, or scared, but overwhelmed.

"My p-pussy- baby, you're ruining it, oh-" 

Chanyeol silences him with a kiss and a particularly hard thrust that makes his entire body jerk. Squeezing his little breasts as he groans into his mouth. 

"I know," he groans, eyes alight. "I'm trying to."

One of the many suitors of his mother who temporarily visits their land makes an impromptu appearance- hoping to see the royal Omega, and his, if he's lucky, future son-in-law. 

He does. He finds them. 

Chanyeol makes eye contact with him as he gives sharp, jarring thrusts, making the Omega squeal and moan, as he practically growls- darkly, possessively, "How else is your little cunt gonna bear my pups?" 

He's gone just as quickly as he happened upon the room- eyes wide. Feeling a little faint. Did he just see... The young prince, bedding his own mother? Did he just see the Royal Omega enjoying it, completely lost in bliss? 

"Oh god, oh fuck- you're so filthy, Chanyeol. You're s-so dirty, talking about your own mother that way..." 

"Yeah? And what is he going to do about it?" He raises an eyebrow, challenging. 

"He'll..." He hiccoughs, delirious with pleasure, and lost in the haze of sex and pseudo heat. He doesn't know if he's actually in heat or not- Chanyeol's made him this hot since he started touching him. 

Just never this intensely. 

"He'll spread his legs wider, and tell the disgusting Alpha to fuck him full of his cum until his tummy swells with his pups."

It's a moment of clarity that is gone just as quickly as it came, Baekhyun's eyes rolling back as he jack-hammers into his g-spot- makes him squirt again, milks him through it, determined as he clutches at his wide hips. 

"D'you know what he'll say to that?" Chanyeol husks, eyes alight. 

The Omega just whimpers in response and spreads his legs even wider for him.

"He'll just respond by doing this," he practically snarls as he pushes his legs open and up to give him more access, fucking him as his knot begins to swell, and lodging it deep inside of him. 

Baekhyun's eyes roll. He stops breathing for a few seconds. 

And then he wails as his body spasms through the shocking intensity of another orgasm. So hard, that he blacks out, and comes to, moments later, as the Alpha fills him with his cum. Cock delightfully hot and huge inside of his sore boy pussy. 

He passes out completely this time, as his womb swells almost painfully with semen- even though he's had a pup, it had been a one time occurrence, with only one round of sex, and with a much smaller cock. 

His baby is virile and young.

Primed for breeding Omegas. And unwittingly Baekhyun has become one of those Omegas.

When his knot deflates enough for him to pull out, he takes time to watch the way so much of his cum spills out of the fucked open hole- nearly getting hard again at the visual of his cunt overflowing with his cum as it gapes open widely. 

Because he's filthy, because he's possessive, and needs to take a shower, with how he's dripping Omega slick and squirt all over his front and cock, he positions Baekhyun so his ass is towards the door, and his thighs are spread apart obscenely wide, revealing his gaping pussy still full of cum. 

Tits out, swollen and puffy from his mouth, he leaves the door wide open. Enabling passersby to get a good look at the royals ruined pussy. Looking well used and well fucked. Tummy also obscenely swollen. It satisfies something dark inside of him, letting everyone see the mess he's made of his mother's poor ruined pussy. Fucked full and bred right by the only cock he'll ever need. 

Chanyeol's there, when he comes to, whining as he brings a hand down to cover his aching pussy.

He can't even close his legs, because it hurts that badly. So does touching it. Even grazing it. 

But Chanyeol at least closes the door for him. 

He anticipates another wave of heat hitting.

But it never comes.

Baekhyun's scent changes within hours. 

And he fucks him more softly when he realizes he's knocked him up properly.

He gives him a rundown of how things will go. 

They'll start training his cunt immediately- in preparation. Chanyeol will need to cum inside of him at least once every few days, to keep his pussy nice and tingling inside instead of aching. 

Plus he needs to make sure he stays nice and loose for him. Or all his hard work will be for nothing. 

His tummy gets huge.

And so do his little tits. Swollen with milk. He learns belatedly he’s carrying an entire litter of Chanyeol's pups.

And they're all Alphas. Which means they're all big. 

He struggles to push them out of his tightness when the time comes. He ends up needing his Alpha to fist his pussy roughly to loosen him up enough for the pups to be born. 

He only needed to do it once. 

But he sucks on his leaking breasts and fists his poor pussy in-between each one. Praising him for doing so well. For his cunt easily giving way to each one. That he's a natural at this. 

That he hopes he's ready for more after he recovers. 

Because he'll need to have another litter. 

Why, Baekhyun isn't sure. But the idea thrills him. 

The second time he knocks him up, his womb easily swells with even more cum, enough for him to look pregnant, and the Alpha fits a large expanding plug that reaches deep into his pussy to slip into his birthing canal- stopping any semen from possibly escaping. 

With the exhaustion of pregnancy, he's stopped caring about modesty. This previously soft, almost chaste, innocent Omega, akin to a breeding bitch for his own Alpha son to fuck full of pups. He hardly wears clothes around anymore. His breasts have swelled considerably with milk and his cunt has loosened substantially.


End file.
